Everything Is Not What It Seems
by loveSONG449
Summary: On their way to Sectionals, the Glee Club are stuck in the supernatural town of Cashton Falls. Kidnapped, Quinn and Rachel are forced to wed the daring Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Is Not What It Seems.**

**Author's Note: I know the story seems like it's going very fast but it is all for a reason. Feel free to pm me or review with suggestions how I can improve as a writer or suggestions based on the story.**

**"A thing of beauty is a joy forever: its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness."**

**John Keats **

**"Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams."**

**Ashley Smith **

**Chapter 1: **

For centuries, the Salvatore brothers have lived amongst the rubbled town of Cashton Falls. Hidden amongst the dark forest surroundings, the identity of those living there remain a secret.

"Are we ready?" Mr Schuester yelled amongst the loud chatter of the glee club.

The club scanned the bus and each replied with a quick nod. Mr Schuester then looked to the bus driver, giving a signal that they were ready.

The team were travelling to Sectionals, held a few towns over. With the tightness of budget, the club were able to afford the cheapest and dirtiest bus to take them.

"Man hands get out of my face because it's starting to get exhausting to look at you." Santana retorted as she finished with a cringe.

"Yeah RuPaul, Finn is mine and mine only." Quinn stated protectively, as she kissed Finn.

The rest of the club as usual, laughed in reply to Santana's statement whilst Mr Schuester looked at them each disapprovingly. As per usual the trip required another chaperone, which in this case is Miss Pillsbury who decided to meet the team at a station to meet up.

As the bus came through the rubbled, secluded town of Cashton Falls, the bus came to a serious halt sending the driver and the passengers flying forward.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr Schuester asked with concern vivid in his tone.

"What's going on Mr Schue?" Sam questioned.

"I have no idea Sam. I need Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike to come with me to check out the bus. The rest of you though, stay put!"

As as majority of the guys left the bus the girls sat hunched together as the bus was now filled with the icy cold winter air.

"Well isn't this just fucking dandy." Santana muttered angrily.

"Mr Salvatore, a bus has just been reported at the Oldmoore woods. Would you like us to investigate?" Damon Salvatore licked his lips at the thought of fresh blood.

"Yes Cassie, bring them back and we'll decide what to do with them later." Damon dismissed her as he joined his little brother in the parlour.

"There has been a sighting of a school bus near Oldmoore, up for some fresh blood little brother?" Damon smirked as Katherine braced the two with her presence.

"Did someone say fresh blood?" Katherine asked seductively as she wrapped her arms around Damon.

"You know it." Damon grabbed Katherine playfully as Stefan glared.

We can't fix the engine with out the proper tools, so we've got no working engine and we've got four flat tyres." Finn stated as the guys hopped back on the bus.

"So what do we do now, sit here and wait till someone finds us? Lets face it, we'll end up dying here so we might as well get used to the idea." Quinn had lost all hope and was now sitting motionless.

A knocking on the window startled the club from their hysteric state.

"Hi I'm Cassie and I have a property not so far away... So if you'd like you can come stay with me until you can get help?" Cassie brushed her blonde locks away from her face as she smelt fresh blood amongst the group.

Mr Schuester glanced amongst the group of young adults. He only wanted the best for the students and was unsure whether to trust Cassie.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure they're

sending out help just as we speak." Mr Schuester smiled back at Cassie as the rest of the group groaned.

"What the hell Mr Schue, we've got no food, water or any warm clothes. We're all stuck in some ghost town and now you're giving up the only way of getting out of here. Well done..." Artie finished as the group nodded.

"Looks guy we just can't go trusting the first stranger we see. I've made the decision and that's final." Mr Schuester sighed, head in hands as the club argued back.

As the day turned to end, the bus was getting colder and the conditions were getting worse.

"Mr Schue we need to try atleast look for help tomorrow, because we can't continue on like this. It's freezing cold and all we've got is a few snacks and a bottle of water each. We'll be lucky to see next week."

"I know... Look I'll take a few of the guys and we'll go look around this town for help. Just hang in with me guys..." Mr Schue stated as the stress washed over him. He had no idea what to do anymore.

"Damon, I'm going to need some back up tomorrow to bring all the humans back... They decided to play it the hard way."

"Very well Cassie, my brother and I will accompany you tomorrow with a few others and we'll use them as slaves for the time being." Damon motioned for Cassie to leave as he sat on his bed.

Things were just about to get interesting... He thought, with a smirk evident on his face.

As the morning sun glistened through the narrow windows of the bus, the club arose. Sleeping arrangements had not been entirely comfortable and most of them complained about sore backs.

"I'll take the boys and we'll go do some exploring around the town. No one leaves the bus for what ever reason! You have been warned and I expect you to follow my rules. The girls nodded with most of them being half asleep, they then decided to return to their peaceful slumber.

The knocking on the bus window startled two of the girls, Quinn and Rachel. The two girls locked each other in the eyes, clearly unsure what to do in this circumstance. Quinn being the stronger one of the two, stood up cautiously to investigate. When she saw Cassie she sighed with relief, this girl doesn't give up, Quinn thought with a humorous laugh.

She opened the door and began,

"Look Cassie we don't want to accept your invitation, so run along like-..." Quinn let out a strangled scream as she felt a pair of arms rip her off the bus.

"Feisty, I find that sexy." Damon whispered in Quinn's ear as he had her pinned against her chest.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice as she walked to the stairs. She saw Quinn's shoe dropped on the bus stair and screamed as she was dragged off the bus and onto the roof.

"HELP!" She screamed as she kicked and punched her poor attacker. She then spotted Quinn in the same position with a fist stuffed in her mouth to shut her up.

"What are you going to do to us?" Rachel asked as she stared into the hazel eyes of her attacker.

"Well it wouldn't be that fun if we told you our plans now, would it be?" Quinn's attacker replied as Quinn continued to punch and kick with all her energy inside her.

As they walked hidden, inside the forest's entrance, a black mustang came clear into view. Quinn was thrown into the back seat whilst Rachel was gently placed along with Quinn in the back.

"You're too soft, brother." Damon said as he sped along the cobbled stone road.

Exhaustedly, the girls curiously glanced amongst the town. As they grew nearer to their destination, they were astound by the town's historical beauty.

The car stopped at a breath taking estate situated in the heart of the forest, impossible to find but extraordinary to see.

Once again, the girls were ripped out of their place, but this time were thrown over the backs of their kidnappers. As the walked through the estate, fear washed over them as eyes followed their every move. They were taken to an old room filled with dust and broken floorboards. The door locked with a click and the two girls clutched each other.

"We're screwed..." Quinn stated as they were enveloped in darkness.

But after all, Everything Is Not What It Seems...


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Is Not What It Seems.**

_ Time stands still_

_ Beauty in all she is_

_ I will be brave_

_ I will not let anything take away_

_ What's standing in front of me_

_ Every breath_

_ Every hour has come to this_

**-A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. **

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel's POV

"We're screwed... "

Those two words echoed in my head, a constant reminder of where I was. Locked in a dark room with the and only Quinn Fabray, my sworn enemy.

As my head rested against the cold floor boards, I reflected on my life and my 16 years on earth. Regrets and memories washed over me as I shed silent tears. I was too young to die... Many things lay ahead of me but it was time for me to go. This wasn't how I pictured myself to die...

I imagine a church filled with perhaps my own children, family, friends and those I truly cherish. I would of lived my life to the fullest and conquered Broadway. As I stand back now and watch my life flash before my eyes, I will smile and be proud of my accomplishments.

"What happened to Quinn and Manhands?" Santana yelled as she searched for the two.

"Scary people with fangs took them to the woods." Brittany stated as if it was completely normal and obvious.

"Don't be ridiculous Brittany, vampires don't exist." Tina replied as she looked outside the window. She pointed outside the window at one of Quinn's shoes.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Santana yelled as they all sat in a circle.

"Too late, I'll decide." Damon replied as each of the remaining girls plus Kurt were grabbed.

"Let's play a game, it's called if you open your mouth you die." Cassie laughed as they all shut up immediately.

"Let the games begin..." The vampires each laughed in response.

The pounding on the hard, wooden door awoke the two girls from their slumber.

"GET UP!" A sharp and rude voice hastily yelled.

The girls shot right up as the lock on the door made a clicking sound.

"I'm Kate, I'm going to get you changed and tidy to meet the King and Queen. Stuff it up and lets say... Things will get nasty.

Kate motioned for them to follow her as she lead them through the hallway and into a small room with clothes lining the walls.

"For you blondie, an elegant blue gown with lace details, and for you big nose a red gown with a drop waist. You have 5 minutes to change." Kate shut the door leaving the girls bewildered.

They decided to forget their differences and help each other get ready. As they turned to look in the full length mirror, they gasped at how beautiful the gowns were and how they fit them perfectly.

As Kate walked back inside the room, she pulled Quinn onto the antique chair and elegantly styled her hair in a bun, with loose strands framing her face. She placed a silver and blue hair clip in Quinn's hair to match her dress and jewellery.

Why haven't they killed us already... Rachel thought as she watched Kate prepare Quinn.

"Big nose, it's your turn." Kate sighed as she pulled a brush through Rachel's hair. The King and Queen had plans for the two human girls, but first they were to accompany the Salvatore brothers to a dinner with the King and Quinn them self.

Kate pulled out a curling iron and curled Rachel's hair and placing two matching hair clips in her hair. Unlike Quinn, Rachel's hair was down in a simple and elegant style.

A pair of silver heels was handed to Quinn and matched her dress perfectly. Then a matching pair of heels was handed to Rachel who almost groaned when she saw the size of them.

"When addressing the King and Queen, you will say Your Majesty or Your Highness. Manners are expected and never argue or disagree. The Princes them self will escort you to the dining hall." Kate shut the door leaving Quinn and Rachel speechless.

"Quinn, I can't do this!" Rachel started hyperventilating.

"Yes you can Rachel, we can do anything as long as we stick together." Quinn smiled at Rachel, it was a genuine smile too.

Kate barged through the door making the girls let out a slight scream. She pulled the girls onto the feet and did final touch ups to their hair and make up.

"Remember what I told you." She stated and carefully lead the girls to the grand staircase.

"Watch your step." Kate said and without another word, was gone.

"Oh please little brother-..."

The sound of bickering from the hallway sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

Two young men came into view, leaving Rachel and Quinn speechless.

The four stood awkwardly at the top of the staircase. These two were their kidnappers...

"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon Salvatore."

Stefan motioned to Damon as he reached for Rachel's hand to kiss it. He then did the same to Quinn. Both girls blushed in response to his gesture.

"We should be the ones apologising, I'm Rachel Berry and this is Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiled awkwardly as they still remained at the top of the staircase.

"Allow Me." Stefan held his arm out to Rachel who kindly accepted his kind gesture.

Damon smirked at Quinn, he liked them fierce, sexy and most of all, feisty.

"I must admit Miss Fabray, you are looking rather fine this evening." Damon smirked as Quinn blushed. He held his arm out and the two followed behind Stefan and Rachel.

"Let us out!" Santana yelled as she banged and kicked the door in a attempt to break open.

"Sit the fuck down Santana!" Tina yelled with her head in hands.

The girls turned to Tina with shock evident on each of their faces.

"Wow Asian, never thought you had it in you." Santana replied exhaustedly.

The room they were in had dark floorboards that would creak at the slightest movement, the walls were layered with black and grey wallpaper.

"We're never going to get out ..."

Rachel's P.O.V

As Stefan lead me down the stairs, my body shook with fear. He seemed to notice that too and gave me a reassuring smile. I decided to keep my mouth shut, maybe just maybe that would keep me alive.

"Rachel, I won't hurt you..." He truly was handsome. I remained silent until we were outside the large wooden double doors. They were immediately opened and I couldn't believe how breath taking the room was.

Stefan lead me to the dining table and pulled the chair out for me. I sat down and he took the seat next to me.

I looked down at my hands as I felt all eyes on me. I almost sighed with relief as Quinn sat beside me. We held each others hand secretly under the table as our nerves kicked in.

"Good evening Miss Berry and Miss Fabray." The Queen smiled gently at us and tried my best to return the smile and look up.

"Good evening, Your Royal Highness. Quinn and I replied.

We were handed a glass of what looked to be champagne whilst the King, Queen and the Princes

had a glass filled with a red substance. It didn't take me more than 5 seconds to realise what that drink was... It was blood!

"We'd like to thank you for joining us this evening." The King smiled.

I heard Quinn hold back a scoff at that statement but quickly cover it with a cough so I kicked her foot in return.

"No the pleasure is ours, Your Majesty."

Moments later, a chef came out carrying two trays. He placed the two trays in front of Quinn and I, revealing steak dish. My mouth watered at the smell of the dish. I hadn't eaten in a few days.

Warily, I took the first bite and I couldn't stop eating. I stop for a second to glance at Quinn who was doing the same. As I finished the meal, I awkwardly sat in silence as we waited for Quinn to finish.

It seemed the dinner was coming to an end as the King and Queen stood and left, not sparing a single word or glance. We stood and once again, Stefan held out his arm. I was to exhausted to object at that point so I carelessly followed Stefan. As we walked on the stairs I felt my foot slip and I was sure I was going to fall.

At that moment though, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me up. I look up with shock.

"You saved me..."

"I told you, you can trust me." His eyes stared at me as we continued to walk to the dressing room.

"Thank you..." I smiled awkwardly but when I looked up he was gone.

Quinn and I looked at each other with the same expression.

"Well that went well." Quinn stated and we all burst into a fit of giggles.

"I take it you did what you were told." Kate said and appeared out of nowhere.

She opened the door and helped us undress.

As Quinn and I sat in the dark room what we now called home we smiled because at least we had each other.

Isn't it amazing, how two enemies can learn to forget their differences and become friends.

"Our friends interpret the world and ourselves to us, if we take them tenderly and truly."

Amos Bronson Alcott


End file.
